San Francisco State University (SFSU) seeks renewed funding for its successful Career Opportunities in Research Program for five more years. SFSU has consistently demonstrated its commitment to build a strong infrastructure for faculty professional development and student training. The ultimate goal of the SFSU COR program is to help increase the representation of underrepresented individuals in doctoral level mental health research. The diversity of SFSU's student body and the strength of its academic training programs in mental health related fields provide a unique setting for training of underrepresented undergraduate students. SFSU's COR program is based on a developmental model that combines intensive research training with opportunities for professional and personal development. The program provides two years of rigorous academic training to ten undergraduate students a year in eight areas: 1) intensive two- year involvement in faculty-mentored research in mental health, 2) extramural summer research internships with NIMH supported faculty or with faculty whose research is closely related to the NIMH mission, 3) training in advanced research skills, 4) a colloquia series in mental health related research, 5) a seminar series in professional writing, 7) professional development activities, and 8) training in graduate school placement skills. Strengths of the program are its committed, highly qualified, and diverse Faculty Preceptors with expertise in mental health research, strong partnerships with senior research institutions (UCSF, UC Berkeley, Stanford University), and an in-depth training program with a well articulated curriculum. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The SFSU COR Program trains undergraduate students from underrepresented backgrounds for Ph.D. programs and careers in mental health research.